Tears don't suite you
by MikanAwesomeness
Summary: Summary-ai and syo being the youngest in of the idols have to stay behind for a whole week while their group members go on a "adults" business trip what will happen when they stay alone during that week?


hello it's mikan!~ and I know I know it's been a really long time!~ but!~ I have an excuse!~ school, school has been having me so confused so I had to stop writing in order to get my academics on an okay level especially math!~ but I will upload multiple stories this week to make up for that!~ so enjoy!~

* * *

Tears don't suite you

Parings-ai x syo

Rated-T+

Summary-ai and syo being the youngest in of the idols have to stay behind for a whole week while their group members go on a "adults" business trip what will happen when they stay alone during that week?

During midnight, sat two young boys, one taller than the other by 5 inches with turquoise hair, and the other shorter one with blonde hair, ai mikaze and syo kurusu, the two young idols sat in silence wondering why THEY had to stay behind. "Is it because they think of us as kids?" Asked syo the blonde male interrupting the deep silence Turing to face the younger but taller male "maybe, I'm not sure, according to my data, we are more mature than them so, I don't think age would matter." Answered the turquoise haired boy in a monotone voice as usual, "wuaa!~ it's not fair though if we are more mature why is it they told us to stay behind?" Syo said remembering when reiji and natsuki told them it wasn't for little kids "lets just go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Said ai in a now tired voice. It had just been an hour since the others left and ai wanted to sleep hoping it would get his mind off not being able to go on the trip. Syo didn't answer but simply followed close behind.

The next morning ai woke up feeling sorta of better but soon he heard...syo...he was talking with someone...he sounded..angry...or sad...ai then heard deep silence and then heard syo say "I'll call back later..." So apparently from the data ai had gathered syo was talking on his phone and someone or something made syo feel mad or sad. Suddenly the door opened ai saw syo just Standing there with his bangs shadowing his eyes clutching his fist ai could also see syo was greeting his teeth as if trying to hold back something. Ai finally broke the silence by saying "syo...is something wrong?" Syo let his body go limp and fell to the ground, ai quickly reacted without analyzing the situation as he would usually do and went by syo's side and held him tightly and once more said "what's wrong syo?" Ai was surprised he reacted more than he usually would but the short blonde wasn't acting like his usual self which made him...worry, ai waited for an answer calmly while embracing the shorter boy as he cried against his chest, the blonde finally gained some composure and managed to say " it's...my mum...she...SHE DIED!" Syo was once again down in tears, ai didn't know what to do for ai had never been in this kind of situation before, all he could do was hold syo tightly in an embrace and protect him by not letting him go or anyone touch him. Syo just thought 'mum...argh and where is my so called best friend when I need him natsuki I'm always there for you but were are you when I need someone...mum kaoru and I miss you...I promised you I'd look after him but who's going to look out for me mum you always did so please...come back...' After sometime that seemed like hours ai finally let go and carried syo who was now asleep to his bed. Ai then looked at him and thought 'tears don't suite you...' Ai quietly walked out to get ready for the day still worried about syo he went down stairs to cook some breakfast, usually it would be reiji, masato, and even sometimes syo that would cook, but ai being the perfectionist that he is could easily get this simple task down. After minutes after ai left to get ready syo woke up and decided to get ready too he could still hear his moms last message ringing in his ear *flash back*"take care of kaoru and find happiness and love promise me you will (kaoru in background-noooo!~ mum!~ ) " syo was very worried then he heard kaoru speak "mum...she...died..." And syo simply said "...ill call back later..." *end of flash back* syo felt a tear fall down his cheek he then also remembered ai had been there to comfort him while his so called childhood friend was off somewhere probably having fun, syo soon walked down stairs where he saw ai sitting down eating breakfast deep in thoughts syo sat down in front of him and said "sankyuu..." Ai was then interrupted from his thoughts and looked at syo and said "it's fine." Both sat in silence for what seemed like hours "are...you feeling better now?" Asked ai a bit worried still after all syo had just suddenly burst down and it wasn't like him "yeah... I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you..." Replied syo. Ai looked at syo and said "syo...don't apologize I had the choice of being there for you or not so don't apologize." Syo was a bit surprised ai had never worried about anything or anyone this much, syo felt his heart skip a beat when ai took his hand syo looked up and ai said "let's go have a little fun, the rest are enjoying themselves on their trip, but that doesn't mean we can't." Syo got up and ai and him went to the back of the master course building ai then said "hmm, you have your violin right?" Syo looked at ai in confusion but answered "y-yeah." Ai smiled and said " I have an Idea." Syo had never seen ai smile so naturally before he actually thought ai look different smiling but...in a good way. Syo had gotten his violin and him and ai went to a recording room where ai's synthesizer was already set up. Syo then asked "what are we doing?" Ai could hear In syo's voice that he was still in pain so he kind of frowned and said "well we usually sing our hearts out within each song we sing right." Ai didn't really say that as in asking a question because he knew each member in the course put their heart and soul in everything they did, syo then said "well yes..." Ai then grabbed syo's hand and pulled him in the recording studio and closed the door behind, ai then spoke again "well we are going to sing our hearts out together just the two of us." Syo's eyes widen for he never knew ai could be this...caring, syo watched as ai went to his synthesizer and closed his eyes syo then also closed his eyes he began by playing a low sad tune on his violin which caused ai to open his eyes ai then sadden and thought 'syo...please just be you again sing about how you're not just a kid but...a man who is fearless...and takes things serious and with courage while still having fun..what happened to...otogoki zenkai?...or true wing?..most importantly what happened to...syo?' Ai then began to play gentle yet happy and moving melody on his synthesizer and began to sing "...can you please just smile, once more is all I'm asking for, have you forgotten that promise you made, you said you were a man,..." Ai waited for syo and syo nodded at ai and both said "OTOGOKI ZENKAI!...NOW we are men and together we fight we keep this promise to stay by your side so now that this love is becoming so big...we-I...ahahaha!~" syo and ai started singing but had ran out of lyrics so simply laughed falling to the ground, "sankyuu...ai, I had forgotten about what I'm here to do, my mom always believed I could accomplish this dream, so I am" said syo smiling with his usual cheesy smile holding up a peace sign, ai smiled and said "well we'll finish the lyrics to our new song later, what do you want to do?" Syo smiled and said "well.."

* * *

Mikan has returned!~ well this my present to make up for that I have uploaded multiple stories so that you guys can read and I hope you enjoy the next chapter will be out ASAP!~ well bai bai for now!~


End file.
